


Shop 'til You... (Can't Afford Anything Else)

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [13]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod go shopping together. </p><p>(Yes, Abbie had to go shopping, anyway, but yes, it <i>does </i>take two people to buy one man's necessities, mostly because Abbie pays for, more or less, everything of Ichabod's. Oh well.)</p><p>
  <b>Imagine your OTP going shopping together.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop 'til You... (Can't Afford Anything Else)

**Author's Note:**

> :D Shopping! Because shopping is fun. I kind of went into this with the mind-set of him not having been in Sleepy Hollow very long, but then I threw in some playful jabs at this season, so... timeline wise, put it where you want. xD
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

"Crane!" Abbie strode forward and snapped the box from Ichabod's hands, throwing it back in her cart. " _Seriously_?"

He looked down at her. "What travesty have I committed for you to look so?"

"Uh, number one, you still look out of place in this century, and, number two, you're leering over my cart staring at a box of tampons. You look kind of weird."

Ichabod tilted his head slightly in that confused sort of way. "I was attempting to ascertain what these... tampons are used for."

"They are for female problems." Abbie grabbed the cart to push forward.

"Is there something wrong with your health, Lieutenant?" Ichabod followed her doggedly. "If there, perhaps we should visit the local physicians-"

" _Periods_ , Crane. I _know_ women had them in your day."

Ichabod pulled up short. " _Oh_! My apologies."

Abbie rolled her eyes. "Uh huh. Come on. What did you say you wanted?"

"Oh. I wish to have some porridge, milk, eggs, bread, ham, if it's not too much trouble, doughnuts..." Ichabod trailed off for a moment, thinking. "Coffee. Tea. As for non-edible provisions... soap, toilet tissue, the foaming stuff that goes on your face before you shave?" he trailed off.

"Maybe we'll grab as we go," Abbie said. "There's bread over there," she said, pointing. "Grab a loaf. You like wheat."

"I know what kind of bread I prefer, Lieutenant," Crane replied smoothly, clasping his hands behind his back. "I will be back momentarily."

"I'll grab some doughnuts."

"Ooh, good. The small, round ones."

"Doughnut holes," Abbie clarified. "Grab some hot dog buns while you're over there!"

Ichabod jolted infinitesimally and glanced over his shoulder.

Abbie remembered, too little, too late, that Ichabod hated the word. "They're buns, Crane. It says buns on the package. Hot dog buns."

The look on his _face_.

"I will pick up a package of bread made specifically for your... hot dogs," he said stiffly, and turned on his heel to stride to the bread.

Abbie chuckled and guided the cart into the bakery, grabbing two boxes of the store brand doughnut holes. It wasn't a doughnut shop, but they were good. It was good enough for Crane, who seemed to like any kind of doughnut, even the ones filled with Bavarian cream that Abbie hated. She also grabbed store-made cookies, and a box of cake mix down the aisle, figuring it would be good practice for him to make a boxed cake.

She went down the next aisle, grabbed a bag of egg noodles, spaghetti noodles and sauce, and pre-made pizza crust and sauce. She knew there was something to be said for making things by hand, but it wasn't her. Plus, most of what they were buying today went to Crane, and leaving him at home by himself trying to make a pizza from scratch was a bad idea.

"Lieutenant?"

Abbie glanced up, waving at Crane. "Down here."

Ichabod huffed a breath. "I thought I'd lost you." He put his gathered bread purchases into the cart gently. "I still haven't figured my way around this store."

"I thought you had an eidetic memory?" Abbie teased.

"It's a large store. I haven't yet traversed all of the aisles," Ichabod replied, looking up. "What else should we get?"

Abbie grabbed a package. "Ramen," she said, holding it up. "Super easy, super cheap." She dropped it in the cart.

"Is it... _super_ scrumptious as well, Lieutenant?"

Abbie grinned. "Depends on who you talk to. Come on."

"Some preserves would be nice," Ichabod added, following her down the aisle. "Hot cereal."

"Alright."

"Are you sure you won't allow me to push the cart?" Ichabod asked, glancing at her again. "It seems most unfair for you-"

"Don't say it," Abbie interrupted. "I am a grown ass woman, Crane, I don't need someone to push a cart for me."

Ichabod huffed. "It is a task for a gentleman-"

"Besides, I don't want you crashing into someone," Abbie interrupted again. "You wanna make ice cream?"

"Oh, yes!"

Abbie chuckled. "Yeah, I thought so. Can you get the milk and butter?"

Ichabod nodded. "And orange juice. Oh, and I need flour. I'm almost out of flour from making biscuits last week."

Abbie shook her head, smiling wryly. "I _gotta_ teach you to write a list before we go shopping."

"There are infinite possibilities," Ichabod replied, casting his gaze about the shelves and aisles. "How am I expected to make a list when there are so many things that I do not yet know of?"

"You make a list of what you _know_ you need, and you pick things up along the way if you have the budget. Which, I have to add, we have very little of _left_."

Ichabod looked at her seriously. "Lieutenant, I do not wish you to squander your hard-earned currency. If you wish me to-"

"Just go get your orange juice, Crane."

Ichabod looked at her seriously for a moment longer before realizing that she was smiling. He smiled in return. "By your leave, Miss Mills," he said cheerfully, and Abbie was legitimately surprised when he didn't follow up with a bow, but turned away to head to the coolers.

Maybe he _was_ learning.

 


End file.
